


Witches Night

by Lorelei_Daystar



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Daystar/pseuds/Lorelei_Daystar
Summary: Zelda Spellman had always prided herself on being a witch of tradition, and there weren't many traditions that she valued more than the Witches Night in the early summer. Despite how fraught with chaos their last year had been, she'd relished in the idea of one night, one experience that she could enjoy in pleasant familiarity. That was until her niece had insisted upon inviting, of all creatures, Mary Wardwell.





	Witches Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my very first Madam Spellman fic, and most likely not my last. I know that, technically, Walpurgisnacht is something different, but I felt like it could be bent for this.   
> Happy Reading, and please do let me know what you think!

Zelda Spellman had always prided herself on being a witch of tradition, and there weren't many traditions that she valued more than the Witches Night in the early summer. Despite how fraught with chaos their last year had been, she'd relished in the idea of one night, one experience that she could enjoy in pleasant familiarity. That was until her niece had insisted upon inviting, of all creatures, Mary Wardwell. 

Her logic had been sound enough, she supposed. The woman was alone, no coven or family, even her familiar had been lost in some perilous adventure she'd been on.  She'd spent Yule alone, the earlier spring holidays as well. 

“Would one night really hurt, Auntie Zee? And besides,  _ traditionally, _ isn't the circle meant to be cast with five people?” 

“Fine, I suppose-” she narrowed her eyes at the pleading puppy like expression on her niece’s face “-but there better not be any  _ shenanigans.  _ Honestly. She's meant to look after you, but the pair of you seem mostly interested in getting into trouble.” 

Sabrina squealed, grabbing her school bag and bolting towards the door, having little time to acknowledge her aunt’s wayward comment. 

“Thank you Auntie!!!”

 

The sisters spent the rest of the day in preparation. Despite her earlier hesitation, Zelda found herself more excited than anxious to share the experience (and perhaps show off a little but that needn't be mentioned.) Witches Night was a celebration after all, of the beauty and the power that had come before them. Lilith as the first witch, the dawn of destruction and the Unholy. Eve as the mother and bringer of knowledge. Hekate and all the other old Goddesses, guardians and warriors of women and power. 

Faustus and the coven rejected the tradition, of course, but Zelda had insisted on maintaining it for this many years, and what was one more time, with the inclusion of one more, admittedly, very powerful witch? 

 

Night fell quickly and with little ceremony. The clearing they had set up in was bathed in moonlight and the fire licked at the sky. 

 

She was pleasantly surprised when the woman showed up on time but not so surprised at her garb of choice. 

The dress, though less form-fitting than her usual attire, left little to the imagination. The deep red tresses of the skirts whirled around her feet in the breeze,sleeves flowing from her slight arms when she raised them in greeting. The thin material and plunging neckline, in Zelda's opinion, would be entirely inappropriate, if it weren't for the fact that it was entirely appropriate.

Something about the color against her skin, the fire gleaming against her bright eyes, the rather unkempt tresses of her hair made her seem...wild in a way that was wholly suited to the theme of the night. 

Zelda’s own hair and dress were looser and less restrictive than usual, the flowing and open material was much more suited for the dancing and festivities than her preferred necklines. 

“Sisters’ Spellman,” Mary greeted them with a purr and a wide grin. “Little Spellmans,” she winked at Sabrina and Ambrose. 

Sabrina cried her name in greeting and rushed to hug her. Her cousin sauntered behind her with a wide grin. Hilda greeted her as cheerily as usual. 

“You're very nearly late.” Zelda said sternly. 

“But not quite,” she said with a laugh, “admittedly, I was attempting not to seem too eager. I was surprised when Sabrina came to me with her invitation. Not many covens still celebrate the  _ Walpurgisnacht. _ ” Of course she'd use the traditional name and of course she'd pronounce it perfectly. 

“Ours doesn't,” Sabrina chimed in, “but Aunt Zelda is very traditional and we all quite enjoy it too.” 

“Mine didn't either,” she responded smoothly, “it's seen as quite a...dated ceremony and isn't popular with many covens these days.” 

“Why is that, do you think? I mean, a ceremony called ‘The Witches Night’...seems pretty important to me…” 

“Well…” the woman caught her eye briefly, something unknown flashing through her expression before disappearing, “aside from being archaic and composed primarily of oral tradition...” Zelda blocked the woman's voice for a moment. It's not that she was jealous of the way her niece and nephew clung to her every word, more like she was annoyed that she could have answered those very same questions had they bothered to ask her. 

“…moreover, the veneration and worship of… lesser deities… is frowned upon, particularly those of a more feminine alignment-”

“I'd  _ hardly _ consider Lilith or the like to be Lesser deities” Zelda snorted, hoping then to cut through the wave of high impact feminism before Sabrina could soak up any more of it. It's not that the woman was incorrect, Zelda was loathe to admit, but Sabrina was already so  _ difficult _ and this woman's one track mind was not helping. 

“Oh I agree, but I do favor a good chance to teach.” The woman winked at her, flashing her teeth in a smile. There was something in her eyes that Zelda was unfamiliar with, something that should have made her weary but instead was quite invigorating. Zelda curled her lips in a snarl. 

“So, I suppose you'll be leading us tonight?” Mary stepped back, clasping her hands in front of her, attempting to appear docile, but mischief danced in her too-large blue eyes, and Zelda was suddenly feeling much less confident than she had earlier. 

 

The casting of their circle and drawing in the power for this sacred space was easy enough. Mary stayed out of Zelda's way and was compliant enough throughout. She'd nod playfully at Sabrina, smirk at Ambrose or grin cheekily at her or Hilda. Zelda felt what must have been her, her energy crackling and bleeding through the circle but it remained soft and never once tried to overpower her own. But still it was there, an undercurrent of power, caressing the air around her, curling through her the same as a summer breeze before a storm. Already, the extra presence was intoxicating, and this was only the beginning. 

 

The best part wasn't the building of the fire or the casting of the circle, nor was it the ritual and sacrifice, but the dancing, the music and the free flowing, wild explosion of power that came from it. 

Hilda and Sabrina always twirled about haphazardly, Ambrose with less fervor but more grace, but with no routine. 

Zelda had tried to teach them the sacred dance, the one said to have been performed by the ancients, the matriarchal tribes and covens of centuries past, but they'd never been interested, much preferring to feel the music _ intuitively  _ as Ambrose had once said. 

But nevermind it, she supposed she'd once again do it alone. She'd been resigned to that until Ambrose had started the music and Mary Wardwell had stepped forward, poised to mirror her. 

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “You know it?” 

The woman laughed ecstatically, offered no words in return, but lifted her hands above her to the sky,twirling around, her eyes prompting Zelda to follow her lead. And she did, far too shocked to protest. 

The woman moved with confidence, an air of grace and command that Zelda didn’t recall ever feeling from another witch of casual standing. 

She and Mary twirled about one another, arms occasionally brushing, fingertips against bare skin and then separated again. The other woman’s eyes were closed, mouth widened into a devilish smile as she swayed side to side, stomped her feet, twisted her arms. She mirrored Zelda’s every move, matched her step for step almost effortlessly. This dance that Zelda had so precariously learned as a youth seemed to come so naturally to her. Her hips swayed, she twirled her skirts about her as she skipped around the fire. Zelda couldn’t even find it in herself to be annoyed by this. She looked so  _ free _ so  _ wild  _ that Zelda could only feel enchanted by it. 

The air around them crackled with magic and heat from the fire. The surge of energy hit her from all sides, raw like flames or waves licking at her skin, pulling her in. The heat of it clouded her brain, burned through her veins, into the pit of her belly like strong liquor. She was intoxicated by it.

How long had it been? How long since she’d felt this free, since she’d felt this heat rising from her skin? It had never been like this before. This was raw, untamed. This energy was dark, deviant and so...invigorating. But it didn’t feel new, this was an aged whiskey burning through her core. The surge in power around them wasn’t from Sabrina, though her Dark Baptism had given her many gifts...this had to come from Mary, but as intoxicated as she was by the heady scent of flames and the firm grip of magic, Zelda couldn’t care less. 

Her eyes closed and her head rolled back, her movements becoming more fluid in this drunken state. She felt Mary’s hand brush against the exposed skin of her hip and she was jolted back to waking, eyes opening to a scene far removed from where she’d been, but still so familiar. 

_ Surrounding her was not the familiar faces of her family, but a congregation of other Godless heathens, Witches in masks, Demons in their full garb and all the like. They darted about the fire with unkempt exuberance. Wails and laughter and cries of ecstasy joined the sounds of crackling fire but Zelda couldn’t be afraid.  _

_ One laugh, still new to her but familiar in its own right rose above all others to rest in her ears and drag electricity through her veins.  _

_ She watched the creature it belonged to dance about the flames across from her, dark curls flying wildly about, pouty red lips opened wide, skyclad and bared to the elements, milky skin glistening in the firelight.  _

_ She searched for the blue eyes she was sure she would find, but there were none. Darkness stared back at her, and the magic in the air suddenly felt more like a lover's caress against her bare skin than lightning in her veins, the laughter in her ears now felt more like a breathless whisper, it purred her name, again and again like a prayer, ‘Zelda...Zelda..’  _

_ Gone were the wild sounds of the demons and their witch companions, replaced with the sound of her own pulse and this broken moan in her ears. _

Zelda opened her eyes, disoriented and quaking, but her family still danced, still laughed innocently about the fire. Had they not noticed? Had they not seen? 

She stopped moving, and through the light of the fire, Lilith’s bright blue eyes burned into her and Mary Wardwell winked and held out a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was inspired by a combination of the music videos for "Walpurgisnacht" by FAUN and "Oh Lord" by In This Moment.  
> More specifically, a similar scene in that "Oh Lord" music video has a very "Lilith" vibe to me and I couldn't shake it until I did something with it.   
> If you want some phenomenal magical visuals, I highly suggest those.  
> 


End file.
